Evidencias
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Es verano, hacen la tarea. Tamako ya no está segura de si Dios la ama o la odia. Y Miwa, parece haberse infectado con una extraña enfermedad.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Barakamon no me pertenece, es propiedad de su autora Yoshino Satsuki. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

_**N/A:**_ Me vi este anime en una sola tarde, y necesitaba escribir algo. Más específicamente HiroSei, porque Tamako puede negar la realidad cuanto desee, pero ambas sabemos que lo de ellos es real.

_**Advertencias**_**:** Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai, ligero/insinuado. Kami-sama poniendo a prueba a una histérica Tamako. Ligero OOC.

_**Summary:**_ Es verano, hacen la tarea. Tamako ya no está segura de si Dios la ama o la odia. Y Miwa, parece haberse infectado con una extraña enfermedad.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>videncias

Sucede en una tarde de verano.

—Hiroshi parece la esposa del sensei ¿no crees?

Tamako no esta segura de si el "crack" que oye y siente lejano, es el sonido de su lápiz rompiéndose sobre su cuaderno, en medio de sus ejercicios de matemáticas. O si se trata de sus dedos ansiosos retorciéndose de formas escalofriantes.

—No seas tonta—habla Tamako, conteniendo lo mejor que puede las energías oscuras que han comenzado a rodearle, susurrándole "abraza tu deseo, tu sabes la verdad"—Hiroshi siempre ha sido amable ¿o no?—pregunta, con el plan de desviar la conversación hacia tiempos de antaño, alegres. Y donde Hiroshi obviamente no conocía a sensei. Donde no llevaba comida hecha por sus manos, donde no compartían mesa, donde Hiroshi solo se reía como cualquiera de los otros niños y no sonreía dulcemente, desde el fondo al ver las reacciones infantiles y dulces del citadino calígrafo.

Pero ahí arriba (y cada día, se convence más de ello), hay un Dios, que debe odiarla bastante. Porque, en el siguiente momento en que Miwa abre la boca, sabe que la cosa ya no se trata del conflicto interno en su espíritu.

Sino de una verdadera prueba divina.

—Pero el sensei tampoco parece interesado en las mujeres.

Tamako se muerde los labios fuertemente al punto en que un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbala por su mentón. Manchando la pequeña mesa de trabajo.

Sacando un pañuelo discretamente de su mochila, se limpia la boca, con la esperanza de que Miwa no notara lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No conoces al sensei de mucho, ¿y si tiene novia? ¿O alguien que le gusta?—bombardea sin pausa, al tiempo en que trata de borrar los múltiples escenarios que danzan en su mente. Escenarios en donde Hiroshi y el sensei están presentes de diferentes formas, diferentes situaciones, reacciones, afectos…— ¿Y Hiroshi? Ya, que sabemos que no tiene novia, pero ¿no le gustara alguna compañera de curso?

Miwa le mira por uno o dos segundos, con sudor bajando por la frente. Tamako toma nota de ello, y respira profundo, en un intento de relajarse, de parecer normal. De lo contrario Miwa podria descubrir su secreto.

Y la abandonaría, y Tamako no podía permitirse que la abandonara. Era su mejor amiga. Así como la única persona que podía digerir sus tramas oscuras y aportaba ideas para situaciones dramáticas en sus mangas, aún si Tamako jamás se los mostraba.

—"_Actúa normal, normal. No eres fujoshi, no eres fujoshi"_—recita como un mantra. Desviando la mirada de sus ejercicios de matemáticas, observa con una sonrisa calma a su amiga de cabello marrón—Simplemente digo, porque de niñas a nosotras nos gustaba Hiroshi ¿recuerdas?

Lo cierto es que ni Tamako recordaba tal cosa, pero Miwa siempre tenía mala memoria para casi todo, aquella mentirilla le despistaría seguramente.

—Bueno. Hiroshi era muy popular en su primer año, pero no creo que le gusten las chicas mucho. Quiero decir, nosotras estamos siempre con él y sensei, pero nunca nos presta atención. Sensei tampoco, mira que decir que no le gustaría que unas hermosas chicas como nosotras le hiciéramos compañía. Sin mencionar que todos los días va a hacerle la comida, ya vale, que Handa es un inútil a veces, pero puede comer fideos instantáneos ¿no?, sin mencionar lo tonto que se pone cuando Hiroshi lo regaña o le dice algo.

—Aún así…—Tamako cuenta hasta diez, repitiendo en su mente "no es posible, no es posible"—No creo que sea suficiente evidencia como para asegurar que ellos sean…—sus labios se frenan antes de continuar.

Miwa tiene las mejillas rojas, ella también. La frase al aire es fácil de completar. Ella lo sabe, Miwa lo sabe. Como si fuera algo evidente, que no necesita explicación.

—P-P-Pero…no que los de la ciudad son más…ya sabes—Miwa traga un poco, abanicándose con un fan[1] de fantasía, adquirido en el último festival. Hace demasiado calor, decide. Tomando entonces un sorbo de la lata de soda aún lado de su libro de historia. Una vez más calmada, prosigue—Más libres y abiertos de mente.

Tamako se queda callada por un momento, y Miwa teme que incluso no este respirando. No puede ver sus ojos, pues estos están escondidos bajo el cristal reflectante de sus lentes.

—No lo creo—el tono es tan monótono, que Miwa siente que el cuarto ha comenzado a perder temperatura de repente—No es posible, es irreal, es una broma de mal gusto, Miwa ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo? ¿acaso las pocas neuronas que tienes han comenzado a quemarse por el sol de verano? ¡realmente amiga, creo que deberías cuidar tu lengua un poco más!

—Lo…siento. Lo siento mucho Tamako, ya no lo volveré a decir—susurra la otra adolescente, escudándose con la silla de su escritorio.

Y es que Tamako era escalofriante rodeada de tanta aura negra. Parecía un demonio del averno o algo así. Y Miwa estaba segura que era capaz de arrojarle sus tijeras.

Aquello pareció calmar el humor de la chica gafas, quien sonriendo de buena gana, retomo sus deberes escolares. La tarea era para dentro de dos días, pero la fecha límite para la entrega de sus manuscritos a otro concurso era pasado mañana, y todavía le faltaba el desenlace lleno de suspense y expectación que seguramente le asegurarían la atención de algunas editoriales.

Esperaba que fuera de la JUMP. A ella le encantaban los mangas de la JUMP.

Miwa, una vez pasado el peligro, decidió hacer lo mismo que su amiga. Pero el calor era insoportable, necesitaba una brisa de aire fresco. Por lo tanto, acercándose a la ventana de su cuarto, descorrió aún más las cortinas, colocando las manos sobre el alfeizar. Suspirando al sentir como la brisa impactaba contra su acalorada piel.

Hacia un día precioso, decidió. El sol estaba en lo alto, era verano, y Hiroshi estaba besando al sensei…

Tapándose la boca, para evitar un grito. Miwa amplió la vista, e incluso se inclino hacia adelante, con esperas de tener una mejor panorámica de la situación.

Hiroshi y sensei se estaban besando.

¡Se estaban besando enfrente de su casa!

— ¿Miwa-chan?—Tamako pareció haberse percato de su rigidez corporal.

Miwa, no tardo en dos segundos en asirla del brazo, arrastrándola con ella hasta la ventana. Para después, sostener con una mano la cabeza de su amiga, y señalar la razón de su completo silencio.

—_Ah!…_

Eso fue lo único que Tamako soltó, por otro lado. Miwa tenía las mejillas rojas, y probablemente también el resto de la cara. ¿Y como no tenerlas de esa forma, cuando dos hombres cercanos a ella se estaban besando enfrente de su casa?

No podía ver sus rostros, pero la única persona en la isla con el cabello teñido de rubio era Hiroshi. Él estaba ligeramente inclinado, de espaldas a ellas dos, sosteniendo el rostro de sensei entre sus manos (claro que esa fue la deducción a la que llego al ver las manos de Hiroshi sobre las mejillas de Handa). Afilando la mirada, y inclinándose más hacia adelante, sus ojos fueron capaces de distinguir una peculiar coloración de tono rosa en las orejas de Handa.

Y también, a una muy curiosa Naru, con un dedo en la barbilla. Y la boca ligeramente abierta. Como procesando lo sucedido delante de ella…

— ¿¡Naru?!—chilló.

Al parecer, su voz habia sido más aguda que de lo esperado. Pues tanto Hiroshi como Handa, se habían separado y mirado arriba. Naru, por otro lado ondeaba la mano, mientras decía algo como: Hola, tia Miwa.

Miwa en otras circunstancias habría devuelto de buena gana el saludo. Sin embargo, ellos le habían oído, se habían separado a causa de ella, y lo peor, es que le habían visto con ojos dudosos, tal vez horrorizados.

Y se sentía culpable.

Incluso tres segundos después de ser descubierta, y tirar a Tamako (quien tenía el alma saliéndose del cuerpo), al centro de la habitación, cayendo ambas al suelo, seguía sintiéndose culpable.

—Les acabo de interrumpir…—susurró, llevándose una mano a la cara. Ardía, ¿¡por que diablos ardía?!—¿¡Porque diablos me siento tan culpable?!—soltó, irguiéndose lo suficiente como para tomar su libro de historia y arrojarlo contra la pared de su habitación—¡¿Quién los manda a besarse _frente a mi casa_?!—siseo, con el cuerpo temblando y la mano echa un puño— ¡Handa hipócrita! Qué yo le enseño guarradas a Naru, dijiste. ¡TU TE BESAS CON HIRO-NII ENFTRENTE DE ELLA! ¡HANDA GUARRO, PERVERTIDO, CORROMPEDOR DE MENORES!

—Menor…—Tamako, quien apenas y si podía sostenerse con ayuda de sus brazos. Proceso el detalle expuesto por su amiga—Diferencia de edades…—balbuceo, al tiempo en que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar a un ritmo acelerado. Al punto en que su piel se volvió blanca como la cera, y cayo desmayada en su propio charco de sangre.

— ¡T-T-Tamako! ¡N-N-No te me mueras! ¡Maldita sea, no me dejes sola después de haber visto _eso_!—rogó Miwa, zarandeando el cuerpo de la chica— ¡No! ¡Voy a soñar cosas raras hoy! ¡Tama-chan, no me dejes sola! ¡Te necesito!—lloró, soltando, tras cansarse, el cuerpo de la chica, que cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo. Para luego lanzarse a la cama y ocultar su rostro bajo la almohada de su cama, abrazándose a la misma— ¡Malditos gays!—gritó, con su voz amortiguada por la almohada— ¡¿Y, porque mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando pienso que mejor ni me hubiera metido y veía que más hacían?!

Ese día, en esa tarde de verano. Tamako y Miwa, no necesitaron más evidencia que confirmase sus dudas.

* * *

><p>—Sensei, tienes una pestaña.<p>

—Ah, gracias Naru. Ya me la saco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Espera, espera por favor, Naru quiere hacerlo! ¡Naru te quitara la pestaña!—afirmó con convicción la pequeña. Corriendo, para acomodarse entre el hueco de las piernas del calígrafo, tomando con ambas manos sus mejillas, para después soplar fuertemente. La brisa de su aliento, puso a volar la pestaña, que termino en el suelo.

—Gracias, Naru.

Naru sonrió. Apartándose del sensei, dándole su espacio, algo que a Handa le pareció bien raro, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Por otro lado, Naru estaba satisfecha con haber aprendido y memorizado el método de Hiro-nii para sacar pestañas de la cara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ ¿Reviews? Sé que, tal vez no tenia tanto yaoi como ustedes querrían, pero hey. Miwa esta siendo arrastrada a la espiral sin fin del fanservice y el yaoi. Tama ya no estará sola al menos.

Barakamon es un anime realmente bonito. Tengo pensado escribir más fics de este fandom. Y para las fans del HiroSei, les aviso que, cuando tenga tiempo, voy a subir un fic largo que tengo pensado para esos dos.

**[1] Fan:** Es otra forma de llamar al abanico japonés, sin embargo, este abanico es en específico, el tipo de abanico que usan las bailarinas de danza tradicional japonesa. El que Miwa tiene es de fantasia, pero igual sirve para generar brisa.


End file.
